moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Scott/Friday the 13th
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = Friday the 13th | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Packanack Lodge, Crystal Lake Township, Wessex County, New Jersey | known relatives = | status = | born = 1962 Date is approximated based upon the age of actor Russell Todd in relation to when the events of the film are supposed to take place. | died = 1984 It's been established that Friday the 13th Part 2 takes place five years following the events of the first movie which took place in the year 1979, shortly before the film's theatrical release in 1980. | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) | final appearance = | actor = Russell Todd }} is a fictional camp counselor and murder victim featured in the Friday the 13th film series. Played by actor Russell Todd, he appeared in the 1981 movie Friday the 13th Part 2. Overview Scott was one of the camp counselors at the Camp Crystal Lake Counselor Training Center in 1984. He developed an interest in a fellow counselor named Terry and would often play pranks on her such as shooting her in the buttocks with a slingshot or stealing her clothes while she was skinny dipping. When Terry chased after Scott following the skinny dipping incident, Scott stumbled into a snare and was pulled up into the air. Angrily, he cursed his employer Paul Holt for setting the trap. When Terry went off to find something to cut him down with, Jason Voorhees approached and slit Scott's throat with his machete. Biography Scott was a twenty-something camp counselor who came to work for Paul Holt at Packanack Lodge near Camp Crystal Lake in the Summer of 1984. Scott had worked with Paul in the past and Holt jokingly told him that he could use some additional training for the job. Scott had a crush on a female counselor named Terry and would frequently express his affection by playing pranks on her. On the very first day of training, Paul shot Terri in the buttocks with a slingshot. Terry was unharmed, but was not overly impressed by him either. Later that evening, Paul told the group a campfire tale about the legend of serial killer Pamela Voorhees, who had murdered several counselors at that very lake several years earlier. He said that Pamela's son, Jason Voorhees witnessed his mother's ultimate demise at the hands of a surviving counselor and has been stalking the woods looking to avenge her ever since. At this point, one of the members of the group, Ted, jumped out wearing a fright mask and brandishing a spear. All of the members of the group, including , scattered until they realized that it was just Ted. Later, the counselors were relaxing in the lodge and dancing to music. Scott asked Terry to dance, but she turned him down. Instead, he picked up her pet Shih Tzu, Muffin and began dancing with her instead. The following evening, Paul Holt told the counselors that they had one last opportunity to go out for a night on the town before the work season started. When Scott saw that Terry was electing to stay behind, he chose to remain at camp as well. Terry went off to go looking for Muffin, who had gone missing. Scott followed after her and stopped when Terry decided to go skinny-dipping at the lake. While she was swimming, Scott played another prank on her by stealing her clothes. Terry came out of the water and saw Scott backing away. She chased after him as he began throwing down articles of clothing one at a time. As he ran, he stepped into a snare, that hoisted him up into the air and left him hanging upside down. He pleaded with Terry to help him, but she took great satisfaction in seeing the prankster get a little comeuppance. He again asked her for assistance and she agreed, but only if Scott was willing to "cut the crap". She ran back to her cabin to search for something to cut him down. While she was gone, Jason Voorhees appeared and sliced Scott across the throat, killing him. He brought his corpse back to his decrepit shack in the woods where it was laid next to a shrine erected in honor of his mother. Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) Notes & Trivia * Scott (Friday the 13th) redirects to this page. * * Archival footage of from Friday the 13th Part 2 is included in the 1984 sequel, Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. * Scott is the fifth victim of Jason Voorhees. He is his fourth human victim and his second male victim. He is the first member of the Packanack Lodge staff members to be killed. He is the fifteenth murder victim in the series overall (including animals and Pamela Voorhees). * Scott is one of two characters in Friday the 13th Part 2 to be killed with a machete. The other is Mark, who dies later in the film. He is the third character in the entire franchise to be killed with a machete. The other two are Claudette from the 1958 flashback in the first film Making Friday the 13th: The Legend of Camp Blood; David Grove; 2005; pg. 60, and Pamela Voorhees, who is beheaded by Alice Hardy. * Actor Russell Todd was 22-years-old when he began filming Friday the 13th Part 2. * Playing the role of Scott is actor Russell Todd's second film work and his second role in a horror film. He previously played a boy in a car in the 1980 thriller He Knows You're Alone. Russell is also known for playing Rick Stanton in 1986's Chopping Mall. See also External Links * * Scott at the Friday the 13th Wiki References Keywords Characters who have their throats slit; Camp counselor; Jason Voorhees victims; Victim ---- Category:1962/Character births Category:1984/Character deaths Category:Jason Voorhees/Victims Category:Characters with biographies